The Lonely Bones
by dancegirl232
Summary: This is the stopry of Lucy. Mr.Harvey attacks her after Suzy but before he dies. it's better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so this is before the murder dies and after he kills Suzy. I couldn't help but wonder what he did in between, but I will warn you I haven't read the book yet. I've only seen the movie but I plan on reading the book. So tell me what you think and I'll post the next chapter after I get at least 5 reviews please. The next chapter will be better since first chapters always suck**

I stretched out on my warm comfy bed and imagined never getting up.

" Lucy. Time for school," my mom said as she passed my room. She was heading towards my brother's room to wake him up.

I sat at the kitchen table and ate my cereal. Nathan, my brother, was coming up behind me and messing up my hair. Now I wonder why this memory stuck with me so much. I guess it was because that was the last time my family was together. I tied back my brown hair and went to my room to get dressed then I headed out for school.

The memories I kept from this life puzzled me. I remember this last morning. I remember sitting on the curb with Emma, my little sister, and eating ice cream. I remember the day before my dad left for the war… and the day we got the letter saying he'd never be back. The thing I remember most though was playing princess with my dad and Nat. Of coarse my dad was the king and Nat was a soldier for the king and we would run around pretending to be in a perfect little kingdom.

I walked into the middle school and kept my head down. Tomorrow I become officially 14 and I couldn't wait. Someone came up next to me and 'accidentally' bumped me. I wasn't exactly what you would call popular at my school.

xoxoxoxo

I was walking home and I couldn't wait to get back. See if school was my own personal hell, then home was heaven. As I was walking my neighbor called me over. He was really nice and my parents and I had known him for a while

" Hey Lucy. I have some stuff for your mom could you take it to her for me please,"

" Sure," I was in such a rush to get home I didn't notice how he was looking at me. I shouldn't have been so stupid.

" Come on, come on in," he walked into his house and motioned for me to follow.


	2. The small things

A/N: so I'm going to start giving each chapter a song. I hope you like this chapter

**The small things-Joanna Burns**

"**Cause it hurts to be deaf when you've always known sound and it hurts to be blind when you've seen what's around but the curtain falls quickly and covers our town, cuz we all miss the small things when they're not around**

I followed him into the house and he motioned for me to follow him.

" I think it's in my room," I was so so very stupid, but I followed him in and never came out. He shut and locked the door behind me.

I woke up in my bed, but something was wrong, it was grey, dark and …empty everywhere. It must have been a nightmare; it had to be a nightmare, the horrible memory in his room. I started to cry, because in my head I knew it couldn't have been a dream. It was all far too real and quick. My sobs became ragged and loud. I got up and ran through the rooms crying and screaming for my mom or Nathan or Emma. The hot tears on my face, I saw Emma on the floor of her room playing with her toys, but something was wrong with the image. It seemed…distant. She disappeared right before my eyes. Now I was standing in an all too familiar room. I tried to hold back a scream as I watched my murderer sit on his comfy bed. I saw my feet sticking out from the other side of the bed, but I couldn't get myself to go look, I was too scared.

xoxoxoxoxo

The in-between is a strange place. At first it seemed barren, but then it was so full of… not exactly life just, emotion and magic. It was beautiful, but to some point sad too. A blonde pretty girl was walking up to me.

" I'm Susie. I'm sorry," she seemed at peace but troubled at the same time.

" It's not your fault. He's a monster and it's not your fault," I said in an expressionless voice, " Am I dead?"

" Yes,"

" Figured"

" I know what it's like," she said looking at me, " to be filled with anger to want revenge but at the same time to wishing harder then anything that you could go back and stop it from happening,"

" How?"

" I was his last victim, Lucy,"

" You know my name?"

"Of coarse I do. I've been waiting for you Lucy,"

" You knew this would happen?"

"If I could have stopped it from happening I would have trust me,"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lucy and I screamed as we chased each other around with paint balloons. We were having so much fun, earlier we had thrown darts at the balloons to paint but it had soon evolved into a war. I ducked behind a tree and hid from her looking down at my paint-splattered outfit. I screamed as the paint exploded in my hair. This feeling was hard to explain, I was having the time of my life, but it still felt like a cover. In those moments when we stopped laughing and talking and were just silent I still felt sad. I could tell that Susie was going out of her way to cheer me up, and it worked sometimes, but it only covered the surface.

October

November

December

January

February- Nathan turned 18

March

April

May- Nathan gradated

June

July- Emma turns 3

I watched as Emma blow out her candles. She was smiling. Nathan went over and gave her gift. I looked Nat up and down, and I noticed how college had definitely aged him. I wish I were there to hug my little sister as she ran around pretending to be a princess. I bit my lip, " Do you want to go play laser tag?" I asked Susie.

"I thought you wanted to watch this?"

" I did, but not anymore,"

"OK,"

It hurt watching my family grow. I knew I shouldn't but every time I saw a girl my age, I felt jealousy surge through me. I was frozen in this age and everyone else moved on and grew and loved and hurt. My birthdays were the worse. For the first couple of years Emma would throw a party anyway and swear that I was there, then later at night I would find her in her bed crying. At least then she remembered me. I knew she never forgot, but she might as well have. Every time someone asked her about her siblings she'd say she had one brother and if someone asked if she had a sister or wanted one she'd simply say no.

My brother got married. He had a daughter too. I remember that night really well…

" Congratulations, your now the father of a healthy little girl," the doctor told him, handing him to her. I saw tears in his eyes but he tried to choke them back and hide them.

" What are we naming her?" his wife asked. He handed the baby to his wife.

" Lucy," he suddenly began to break down crying, half joy half anguish for his lost sister "I miss her so much,"

That little girl grew up. Guess what? She had hazel eyes and brown hair. Everyone said how much she looked like me. Which made sense since me and my brother always looked incredibly alike. She ran and romped and played, but she only heard of her aunt in stories and to her I was a character of a fairy tale. Emma grew up too. I think she was never really sure of me…

" Nat," Emma walked over to her brother.

" Hey Emma. What's up?"

" Was she real?"

"Who?"

" Lucy,"

" Lucy…" it hurt to look at the sadness in my brother's eyes as he said my name, " Yes, she was real,"

" I wish I had known her longer,"

" She really loved you, you know,"

" Yeah I bet she was real special," Emma went over and hugged Nat.

… Life went on like that. Everyone got over me slowly, but there were still moments when they would slip. Watching it was torture. I knew I needed closure but I couldn't find it. I needed to get past the in-between and into heaven. I couldn't. I don't know why but I couldn't. I didn't like the way my murderer was looking at the new Lucy either. He looked at her with … thirst in his eyes. I knew his lust was beginning again. I wouldn't let it happen to her though. I couldn't let him hurt my family again.

He needed a new idea though. He began to play with different things. Butterflies fascinated little Luce. He began to plan a butterfly garden. Out in the woods where my niece would run around and climb trees. I watched in hatred as he drew it out and began working on it. Nathan and his wife were so unaware. They had moved into a house down the street when they got married. Nathan had a job offer here and he always loved it here anyway.

**A/n: thank you to my readers. Ok this time let's wait for 10 reviews before the next chapter. Thanks again.**


	3. The princess in the purple dress

**A/N: ok this chapter is dedicated to tyler (). He sent me a really sweet review and it got me to actually start typing this story again, but guys I'm starting o encounter writers block so ideas are always welcome and be critics I love sweet reviews but it really helps me when you give me advice, love you all for reviewing and reading!! Cookies for everyone! **

I was there for it all, watching it all. Even though Susie urged me in little ways to let go it was so hard. It was hard to stand in a room with them and be there, but not really there. I started to see people walking around in my 'in between'. I think I should stop calling it that since apparently it connects with other people in between. I looked for my dad sometimes but 'in between' must be a really wide place because I couldn't find him. Sometimes Susie and I ran around playing games, but most of the time I watched my family. In some ways it was like watching tv, except I was connected with them and it's not like how in a movie if something bad happens you have the comfort of knowing it was just acting.

My room was the same almost the same as it used to be. Ok that's a lie. Sometimes Emma woulod climb into my bed and cry because she liked how she could remember how the nights she used to get scared by a nightmare or a thunder strom she would climb in with me. I would wrap my arms around her and tell her a made up fairy tale. She liked how she could still climb in my bed and feel the familiarity and pretend everything was the same. I used to like to ly in the bed next to her and comfort her and whisper fairytales on those nights even though I knew she would never hear me. She would never know my attempts. I used to do this. Used to. I don't anymore because she saw me. Now I think it's too risky, but I miss those times when she was little… (Flash back time!)

" Lucy," the little voice whispered. I turned in my bed to see the little girl in my doorway. There were tears in her eyes, no doubt she had had another night mare. It was always the same one.

" Hey littlie," I said pushing back the blankets for her her little body climbed up and lay in the ed next to me.

" Tell me the story about the princess dressed in purple"

" Sure. Once upon a time there was a princess named Emma," I would tickle her and she would begin to giggle. I would continue the story and when it was done I'd see that my little sister was fast asleep with her bronze hair splayed around her head on the pillow. I smiled and turned off the light. Emma was the only one of us kids to have bronze hair. We all had freckles and hazel eyes but while Nathan and I had brown hair Emma had my mom's red hair.

**A/N: I know this is really short but I need ideas, I promise to try and update soon. Thanks again to all my reviewers, remember ideas are welcome. Btw I reread my story and realized that when lucy and Susie are having a paint balloon fight I accidentally mixed up their names in the first sentence so please ignore that. Lastly that review button is calling for you click it! Oh! I almost forgto to tell you guys tht I just finished reading lovely bones and I loved it!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. water balloons and a freckle faced boy

Today the kids in the in-between are throwing a water party. Who would have known so many kids were here? It's kind of amazing. I dressed in my bikini then put a oversized t-shirt on top. Meeting the rest of the kids in the middle of what looked like a mix of a water park and the perfect place to play hide and seek, we all filled a bunch of water guns and water balloons.

"Game on!" a voice sounded through a megaphone. The screaming began as water balloons flew through the air and water guns shot people. Laughing I ducked behind a wall, intending to plan out what to do next there, I guess I should try to find Susie.

" Hi there," a boy said diving to hide next to me. He had brown messy hair and freckles. His startling blue eyes were piercing into mines.

"Hi," I replied, "I'm Lucy," I told him holding out my hand. He reached over to shake my hand, and then gave me a crooked smile, pulling me into his chest he pulled out a water balloon with his other hand and popped it on top of my head. Then next thing I knew he was gone but I could hear him laughing. Shocked and smiling my head off I ran after him. I chased him all through the park, running through the tubes and sliding around the corners. I ran past Susie who gave me a weird look but continued to defend herself against another girl who was shooting her with a water gun. When I looked ahead of me again I had lost him. Where was he? Circling the park a couple of times I still couldn't find him. That was until I slipped and fell popping all my water balloons but one.

" You ok?" I heard the familiar voice behind me. I nodded my head, while he held out his hand to help me up. I took and got up.

"Aren't you afraid I'll get you back?" I asked.

" You're out of water balloons," he remarked, moving closer to me. I felt the plastic water balloon behind my back.

" Are you sure?" I asked moving closer to him, and then I slammed the water balloon on his head. Laughing I ran off, leaving a very surprised brown haired boy behind me.

Later we were all gathered around the campfire talking and laughing.

" Hey, Lucy," The voice came from behind me. I turned around smiling. "So are we even?" he continued sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I think we are," I replied. I know you would think that after you die you never get cold, but for some strange reason we could, don't ask me why ( I'm not a science geek) but maybe I'll ask one of those girls who are. Anyway I was wet and it was nighttime, so needless to say I was really cold.

"You're shivering," he pointed out pulling off his sweatshirt, he gave it to me, "put that on,"

"Thanks," I said pulling it on. It was warm and said 'Penn State' on it.

"No problem," he said. I smiled to myself. I had liked a boy once before, but never had a boy actually flirted with me. Like I pointed out before I was the weird girl, no one ever liked me. Smiling we joked around the rest of the party. It was really fun and I found myself laughing a whole lot more then usual. In the middle of the party Susie looked at me and gave me a thumbs up signal. Everyone was soaking up the fun and happiness. I didn't want the night to end. I wanted to just live in the moment, because after this was over I'd go back to obsessing over what I was missing. I wouldn't think about that now though. All I'll let myself think about is how nice it feels to lean into Trevor.

A/N: I know this chapter was different then usual, but I thought if there were other kids there were boys and if there were boys well… I couldn't help myself. Also sorry it's so late I was trying to let my beta reader catch up, So now I need a favor, review. Please. And let me know if you think Trevor should stay or if he should just be a one chapter thing. Let me know. You know that button is calling for you and it will give you a cyber cookie if you click it. Thanks for reading


	5. Trevor

**Omg I feel so bad please don't kill me for not updating in so long, but I had a lot of drama stuff and rehearsal everyday so please forgive me. Anyway it's over now and here's the next chapter. (The more people who review the more I write)**

I sat there my knees curled up to my chest. There were soft footsteps behind me and an arm wrapped around me. I leaned into Trevor out of tears to cry but still sad all the same. And angry. Very angry. The man who had killed me was making intricate plans now for a tree house instead. He was still targeting little Lucy though. I wanted to do something, anything, but the problem was what.

"Hey," Trevor said.

"Hey," I replied.

We hung out often. Susie would complain that we never had girl time, but I could tell by the smile on her face that she was happy anyway. The more I hung out with Trevor the more I realized he was like my brother, fun and playful, but soft and caring at the same time. He understood what it was like to leave an already broken family behind.

TREVOR'S STORY FROM HIS POV

They were yelling again. It got really loud. Poor Lexi was sitting in her room again trying to block them out by covering her ears. As I passed her room I saw the scar again. The scar that traveled up her arm. Last week my parents had had an elevated fight again, but this time they started throwing things. I should have been able to stop Lexi, god I'm stupid, but she ran right into the crossfire. And to think even after Lexi begged them to stay together, not even aware of how bad her arm was bleeding. Even after watching her try to stay together and not cry they were still getting a divorce and still yelling and my dad still slammed the door on his way out only to creep back in at 1 in the morning. I needed to get away; I just couldn't deal with this anymore.

"hey lexi. I'm going to go to a party for a bit are you fine here?" I gently asked my little sister. She nodded her head in response and covered her ears again. I felt guilty leaving her alone but I felt like I might explode if I stayed, I might just… burst.

The party was loud and crowded. There were some Franklin kids there too. I saw this girl in the corner, wearing a pretty blue tank top and some jeans. She had hazel eyes and messy brown hair (A/N: recognize her?) I was about to approach her when a hand fell on my shoulder. Turning around I found my best friend Evan.

"Hey man what's up? I haven't seen you at many partied lately,"

"Not much. Just the usual craziness"

I looked back to where the girl had been standing but now she was gone.

"Come-on man. Let's go get you something to drink,"

* * *

The world around me was spinning a lot. Me and evan were laughing a lot. I recognized this feeling even though I was drunk.

"Hey guys?!" I slurred,"Yah wanna see a trick?" Everyone cheered me on saying yes, I took a mouthful of beer and pulled out my lighter. After everyone backed up I spat out my beer causing it to look like I was breathing fire, but this time it was different. This time my mouth felt hot and people were screaming. Shocked I gasped as I realized that my lip was on fire. The gasp inhaled the flame and I felt it trail down my throat and before I knew it the ground was closer then I thought and everything went black.

Trevor had burned all the way down his throat and died on the ride to the hospital.

**A/N: kinda depressing I know but hey it's something. Just a question are there any of you who after I'm done with this story would like to hear Trevor's life (not afterlife) from around the time his parents started to fight till his death? Anyway review and let me know what you think.**


	6. the beginning of the end

A/N: hey guys sorry i haven't updated in so long. my computer wasn't working and an ipod can only do so much.

DISCLAIMER i do NOT own the lovely bones or any of it's characters or situations

I was watching little Lucy running in the woods when it began. She was a flash of brown hair as she ran behind a tree giggling. In total it had been 12 years. Little lucy was already seven and she was adventurous just like her dad. She had the same laugh and relaxed way of making anyone feel at home.

She was constantly in motion as she ran exploring the woods. Finally she climbed her favorite tree and sat up there watching nature come out around her unaware of her presence. I could sense something wrong and I knew she could too. The birds and animals were going into hiding.

He was walking through the trees carrying some curtains.

" Why do you have curtains?" Little Lucy asked tilting her head to the side. He looked shocked at first, but after he looked around and found her his face changed into that one look that haunted me, the one look I should have detected. That look of craving.

"Ummm, actually I'm building a tree house. You want to come see?" It was the beginning of the end.


	7. I love you daddy

A/N: I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't get any reviewers this time, but hey I guess it's my fault for waiting so long to upload. Anyway I couldn't wait to write this chapter so here it is! Ps virtual cookies for anyone who bothers to review.

My murderer had picked the wrong day to strike. As little Lucy and him walked through the woods, Ashley, Nat's wife, was going into labor. Yet, the two walked on completely unaware and Lucy chatted with the man the way every 7 year old does.

Xoxoxoxox

" Where's Lucy?" Nathan asked his little sister.

" I don't know I already called all the neighbors none of them have seen her," Emma replied equally as panicked. This scene was way too familiar to Nat. It was the same commotion from 12 years ago when his sister disappeared.

" Nathan you get Ashley to the hospital and I'll look for Lucy," my mother suggested, but he shook his head. (A/N: remember nat lives near his mom and emma)

" Mom, take Ashley to the hospital, I'll find her," my brother said then he leaned down towards his wife and whispered, " everything will be ok. I'll be there soon enough," He kissed his wife, grabbed his jacket and was off.

Xoxoxoxox

"Where is it?" lil lucy asked.

"Right here," he told her leading her to the biggest tree in the woods. She began to climb up the wooden ladder each step eager but careful.

xoxoxoxox

My brother was running in the streets asking people if they had seen her and I ran besides him willing him to venture in the woods. Willing him to find her.

Xoxoxoxox

Lucy was amazed by the tree house. It had games and toys.

" I thought this could be a hang out for the kids. The only rule would be No adults allowed," The man told her as he put up the curtains.

"Then why are you in here?" lil Lucy asked. He laughed a little.

" Now Lucy, don't be mean. You Must not be mean," he told her. She suddenly felt uncomfortable. She had to leave. She knew she had to get away.

" I better go now," she told him.

"Stay," his cold voice replied. Suddenly, she was on the ground and he was on top of her. She creamed and screamed.

Matt was walking home when he heard the scream he ran into the woods following his daughter's voice. Until he found the wooden house in the tree. He climbed to the top and anger filled him. The scene before him was terrible his daughter was on the ground in her underwear and an undershirt and this man was on top of her.

" You son of a *****!" Nat ripped him off of her and punched him in the nose, he continued punching and punching his face ,blind with anger. Ceramics and bottles were falling off the walls, glass shattering everywhere. The whimpering in the corner stopped him. He turned to see Lucy in the corner crying and he walked over to comfort her, when it all turned black. Lucy was terrified she had never seen her father so angry, but it was even scarier to see his body fall to the ground after the impact of the curtain rod the man had hit him with. She ran to his crumpled body and cradled his head in her arms screaming for help and crying her heart out.

The man knew better then to stick around he ran and packed his things. A neighbor had heard the screaming and had called the cops, but by the time they had gotten there the man was gone.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Nat woke up in a hospital bed with lil lucy, fully clothed, sitting next to him. Her arm was wrapped around him and her head resting on his chest as he slept. His whole body hurt, but he worried only for his daughter. A bruise was forming on her cheek from being pushed to the ground and she had stitches on her forehead, but other then that she was safe. He lay there for a really long time stroking her hair before she woke up.

" Daddy?" she whispered.

"Yes honey," he replied.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

" You too,"

Shia Rose was born that day.


	8. Happy Birthday The End

A/N: ONE LAST CHAPTER TO GO!

My body shook with joy, it was over. No more tensing up waiting for him to attack, they were both safe. Sure they were hurt, but she knew not to take it for granted, it could have been WAY worse.

" Are you ready?," Susie asked me. I looked at her wanted to leave but I had to shake my head, no.

" Can I- I just want one more day to let them know how important they are. One day with my family?" I asked, my voice shaking.

She stared at me long and hard before nodding.

"Fine, but to them it will only be a dream, they may not even remember it,"

"how can I?" I asked.

"Just want it, want it badly," she told me.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Lucy, happy birthday to you," the voices floated towards me. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my room and I could _feel _the comforter around me. My family was standing at the foot of the bed smiling at me, my mom holding a chocolate cake.

"Happy birthday Lucy!" my little sister Emma told me as she crawled into my lap. She was little again! I hugged her holding her little body tight. My face buried in her hair I felt the happy tears going down my cheeks.

"Sheesh Luce, women don't usually start crying over birthdays till their 30s," my brother Nat told me.

I smiled and wiped my tears.

The rest of the day was bliss, I joked with Nathan, cooked with my mom and played games with Emma.

"Hey Luce," my brother called me before bed," do me a favor kiddo. Don't grow up to fast,"

"You too," I replied, he messyed my hair and went to bed. That night I fell asleep content.

Xoxoxox

I looked at the big tree towering in front of me and reached down for trevor's hand.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"I've been ready since the day I met you," he told me.

"Then why didn't you go?"

"Because of you silly,"

The End

A/N:I would love, love, love reviews. And how many of you would still read the story of Trevor's life?


	9. Epilogue

A/N: ok thanks you to all of the reviews, you all made a horrible day a lot better. Okay sorry it's been so long since I updated but I went on vacation in Portugal, so yeah. This chapter is dedicated to Ellie Clemons. Hope you enjoy.

"Come on Matti!" the little girl urged her friend," you don't want to

prove Alex right, do you?"

"of coarse not but this seems pretty dangerous," the little boy

replied,"kaeli I don't want to get punished,"

"then don't get caught," she tugged on his sleeve till he gave in,"

we'll be in and out before anyone notices,"

The two children made thier way through the house. The soft padding of

thier feet stopping momentarily to look at something. The house was

empty. There in the middle of the living room where the tv would be

was a small door. Kaeli fell to her knees and searched her hair for a

Bobby pin to pick the lock.

"Almost...Almost got it...There," seeing her struggling to open the

door matti helped. Together they got it open,

"what is it?" the timid little boy asked.

"maybe it's treasure," shrugged kaeli seeing the bundle," whatever it

is we can't leave it here,"

And so the two children pulled and struggled to pull the bundle out.

They pulled the string and the wrapping fell away. There lay a corpse

that once had tossled brown hair and hazel eyes. It looked cold,

distant and dead but let me assure you the soul that once lived in it

had never felt more alive

A/N: also I decided to make a trailer for this story but I need your help in the casting

Lucy (the first): Kristen stewart

Nat (young): Micheal Seater

Nat (old): no idea

Emma (young): ariel walker

Emma (old): no idea

Lucy (the second): ryan newman possibly, not definite yet.

Trevor: Anton Yelchin

Remember I choose these people because they were in other movies/ shows that put them into similar situations, but I would really appreciate your help casting older nat and emma . I'll post the link up as a new chapter when it's done XD


	10. TRAILER

HEY GUYS THERE'S A TRAILER! Go watch it! Please! And maybe you could subscribe to me too?

Here's the link: .com/watch?v=P5bcI_bZczw

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers this story would have been nothing without you guys.


End file.
